


Sorry Artemis

by theonlydickineedisgrayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Reader-Insert, Teasing, give kaldur a boyfriend, hes a tease and reader is going wild, hes such a hottie, kaldur has such a nice body why do we not appreciate it more, kaldur is a hottie, male!reader, mind link shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson
Summary: This is based off the assumption that the mind-link sometimes is forgotten about and when they think sometimes it slips into the mind-link so the team hears and learns a lot more about each other than necessary. Also, Kaldur'ahm is queer and hot as fuck and he deserves a boyfriend that will appreciate all his beauty and fine-ness.





	Sorry Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> First work!! More to come I'm sure, feel free to comment! <3  
> babe-of-rage on tumblr

((double-parentheses indicate the mind link))

...

You were staring at your tattooed teammate, lost in thought.

((Holy SHIt you’re so hot))

Artemis raised a brow at you, “You know you said that in the link, right?” You paled, looking around the bioship at your team to be met with more eyebrows and smirks. 

“I’ll say it right now, you’re all hot and none of you know who I was talking about.”

“Fair enough.” Artemis nodded and focused back on M’gann and Kaldur as they briefed the team. You tried to focus on M’gann while she was talking but Kaldur’s curious stare left a shiver in your shoulders.

...

When the team landed, groups split into Kid Flash, Robin, and Superboy; and Kaldur, you, and the girls.

“All right Scooby gang, boys, go find Devastation and possible extras and distract them, Art and I got Meg’s back while she stalls Psimon and Kal saves the girl.” you reiterated while everybody got their gear.

Conner frowned, “you mean General Secretary Tseng?”

“Is that not what I said?” Artemis shook her head and dropped from the ship, everyone following. “Alright team, break.” you fist bumped the boys as they left your group.

…

((oh my god punch me erotically in the face))

Your group came across Psimon, his captives, and a few henchmen. You were protecting the General and his daughter while M’gann battled Psimon and the others fought off the goon squad. You were watching as Kaldur moved to take down an enemy but you were shocked out of it when Artemis shouted ((FOCUS)) into your head. You freed the Tsengs and took over Kaldur’s position while he checked to make sure they were all right. You knew that the team was going to be suspect if you didn’t do your job so you worked to impress them (and Kal but that's beside the point).

…

“Good job team, the General and his daughter are safe and relatively unharmed, we got there before Psimon could do any real damage to their minds that M’gann couldn’t quickly fix. Robin, how was your squad’s status?” Kaldur debriefed in the cave.

“Good, got Devastation and Shimmer off guard and delivered them to local police, should be on their way to Belle Reve tomorrow.”

“What of Mammoth? If his sister was there it’s safe to assume that he is near.”

“Not sure, he never showed up so we figured either he was with you or took the day off or something.” Wally took over as he lead the group to the living room/kitchen area.

Robin smirked then said “Then we were taking bets on who (name) has a crush on.”

M’gann chuckled, “he did it again when we were fighting off Psimon, Artemis had to yell at him.”

“Well that takes the three of us out of the pool.” said the redhead. You jumped on the couch and hid in the cushions while Art, Wally, and Rob laughed at you.

“It’s not my fault you guys are all so hot goddammit. Let me live!” you mumbled into the pillow.

“Whatever you say, man.” Conner scoffed and walked off to the showers, the others in tow.

…

You didn’t think the link was still up. Sure you’ve had slip ups but those were all during missions when you knew the link was up, when there was a purpose and you just forgot. You watched as Kaldur bench pressed, under the guise of spotting him (well you were spotting him, but also you were checking him out while doing so).

((hhhhholy your muscles oh my GOD kill me with your thighs))

You didn’t see that the girls had entered the weight room at some point too, until Artemis responded to your accidental message.

“What the HELL, (name)? We’re just standing here, stop being so creepy!”

You immediately flushed and coughed on air. Upon hearing your choking, Kaldur loudly dropped his weights and got up to support you while you caught your breath.

“I’m so sorry Artemis ohmygod I didn’t know that the mind link was still up.”

“(Name), breathe.” Kaldur held your shoulder to ground you from your startle.

“I-I wasn’t thinking about either of you two though, I swear I’m more respectful than that and I know I’ve seemed like a creep the past few days but I definitely did not mean for anybody to hear any of that. I don’t know why the link only sent out my weirder thoughts? But wow, yeah, I’m a creep... sorry I just really like...Kal.” you swallowed and looked at the girls. His hand on your back froze and M’gann nodded. Artemis’ eyebrows raised and her mouth fell open before she looked behind you at said Atlantean.

Then she chuckled and said, “Alright, I forgive you, you two make a cute pair anyways.” She winked at you then gestured towards the Martian that they should leave.

You stood and caught your breath, trying to make the blush in your cheeks go down and avoiding the heartache you felt when Kaldur pulled his hand away from you. You turned around sheepishly and saw he had a soft, reassuring smile. Before you could say anything he stepped back.

“Come, let us do hand-to-hand training.” you were confused but obliged as he led you to the combat floor. You nervously got into position but stopped again when you realized he was taking his tank top off.

Well. That wasn’t strictly necessary but you weren’t complaining. He got into position.

“So, (name), on the bioship before the mission,” he started. As he spoke he began circling you and you felt like prey until you realized that duh, you were supposed to be doing the same thing. You moved and dodged his first swipe, an easy one to start off the round with. “You called me hot, correct?” He easily ducked under your jab and smirked when you mumbled an affirmative.

“Now, and forgive me if this is too direct, it was also me you were referring to during that same mission when you thought ‘punch me erotically in the face’, yes?” he wiped sweat off his brow from his previous lifting and you practically stopped breathing when your attention was drawn to his chest. To where his hands landed back in front of him into fists. You swore you saw his chest puff up and flex underneath your stare.

Well now he was just teasing you, wasn’t he? Yes, he was. He caught your eye and you winked.

“In all honesty I stand by that request as long as you like me back.” he laughed, a genuine, happy laugh that made your insides warm.

“But why would I want to do damage to that gorgeous face?” His flirt caught you off guard and he knocked you to the ground. You swiped your legs underneath his to bring him down too and you were sure that he let you do it because you’ve never been able to catch him with that move before. His warm smile turned devious and you had never seen this look or anything like it on his face. You actually did stop breathing when he pinned himself over you and chuckled darkly at your blush.

“I’ve never seen you like this before Kal, has the power gone to your head already? It looks good on you, but so does everything. I’m sure nothing looks good on you too as far as I can see.”

He blushed under your eyes and you grinned. He got closer and whispered to you, “You like me in power, don’t you, (name)” Oh christ, you could feel his breath on your neck and you couldn’t help but nod and wrap your legs up around his back.

“You’re killing me here, Kal.” you murmured. He chuckled again and asked,

“is that not what you said you wanted?” He moved his arms to pin your head between his elbows so you could move your hands to his biceps and squeeze.

“Just put me out of my misery and kiss me already gorgeous, before my heart stops.”

“It would be my pleasure, my prince.” You hummed at the name and his lips on yours and when you eventually parted he smiled at you so sweetly that your fingers melted off of his arms and grasped around his neck for some sort of tether.

“You’re the prince here, Kaldur’ahm. Hell, you look like a god as far as I’m concerned… and I’d gladly sacrifice myself to you any day of the week to make you smile like that.”

“No such thing is needed, I will smile as long as you are here next to me.”

You chuckled and whispered “And under you,” as your fingers fell to stroke across his neck, accidentally sliding over his concealed gills. He gasped and closed his eyes for a moment and when they were open again they had the same dark and alluring feeling as before.

“Oh, is touching your neck okay? I don’t want to hurt your gills or anyth-nnnnn” He came to you in a heated kiss and grabbed onto your hair. You opened your mouth to breathe and as you did his teeth caught your lip. You let out a light moan to tell him /wow/ and opened your eyes so you could see his ice blue ones. His voice was practically a growl as he affirmed your suspicions.

“Touching my neck is much more than okay, darling.” After looking at you for a moment he sighed, but grinned while he started to get up. “We should probably leave before the team gets suspicious, and to see if anyone won that bet they were talking about.”

“Ha! I forgot about that, yeah okay. My stunning boyfriend cut from marble.” He blushed as he helped you back up.

“As long as you promise to tell me whenever you think I look hot, my prince. On purpose this time.”

“Always, love, you always look hot, but deal.”

…

You found out that Wally bet on M’gann (not everyone likes her Wall, that’s just you and Con). Robin thought you liked Artemis (I mean I love her but she’s scary), and Conner called it. ("The g-gnomes didn't teach me sexuality, it was just obvious.")


End file.
